dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Boomerang
|alias= Digger The Aussie (by Amanda Waller) George Green Asset Relocation Specialist |DOB= September 12, 1985See this image Age: 31 |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= W. W. Wiggins (father) Betty Harkness (mother) Ian Harkness (stepfather) |status= In Custody |actor= Jai Courtney |movie= Suicide Squad }} George "Digger" Harkness, better known as Captain Boomerang, is an infamous Australian mercenary and bank robber, and is renowned to be among the most lethal robbers in the world, having 54 counts of aggravated assault, and 98 counts of burglary to his name. Indeed, he is a deranged lunatic, with a slight drinking problem. Biography Early life George Harkness was born on September 12, 1985, in Kurrumburra, Australia, to W. W. Wiggins, an American toy manufacturer, and Betty Harkness, an Australian woman, and raised in poverty as he was an illegitimate child. His stepfather, Ian Harkness, hated the boy and subjected him to abuse and cruelty. As a child, George learned how to craft sophisticated boomerangs and even developed them into weapons. At age 15, he and a friend robbed a general store and escaped with the money he obtained thanks to a boomerang. Nonetheless, his stepfather banished him from the house as a result of the incident, but Betty bought her son a plane ticket to Central City, Missouri, and told him to get in touch with his biological father. During the search, Harkness learned that Wiggins Game Company had been searching for a spokesman, and took the chance to audition under the alias "George Green" for the job which he landed. Wiggins became impressed with his son's boomerang-throwing skills and gave him the title "Captain Boomerang". Boomerang, however, had other plans for his new alter ego and began a string of jewelry thefts that came to the attention to the Flash, who arrested the criminal. Boomerang later escaped by claiming to be impersonated, and started robbing every bank in Australia at least once before returning to the United States for a fresh target set. A fresh target The deranged boomerang-thrower continued to clash with the Flash during his criminal activities, such as when he tied the unconscious metahuman to his Rocket Boomerang only to be captured again when the lightning fast vigilante was able to free himself. In their last encounter, the Flash caught Boomerang participating in the heist on a diamond exchange. There, the captain betrayed one of his associates, throwing a boomerang at the man's head to knock him out before collecting the loot for himself. Before he could leave, he was swiftly and easily incapacitated by his old nemesis and later put behind bars in Belle Reve, where he spent this time lashing out at guards from inside Cell D-108. Joining Task Force X Captain Boomerang joined the Suicide Squad right outside of Belle Reve, shortly before they were about to fly out to their destination to Midway City. He was transported in a yellow body bag, and when let free, instantly lashed out against some soldiers. He was welcomed by Rick Flag and shortly afterwards traveled to Midway City with the rest of the Squad, with their collective goal being to stop the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus. Tricking Slipknot The Suicide Squad crash-lands in Midway City, and Boomerang, secretly wishing to test how real the implanted nano-bombs are, promptly tricks Slipknot into believing that the bombs are a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller, which leads to both Slipknot and Boomerang attempting to flee, with Katana subduing Boomerang and Rick Flag activating the nano-bomb, exploding Slipknot's head and killing him. Boomerang, having his suspicions confirmed, wisely chooses to stay with the group. Attracted to Katana, Boomerang asks if she has a boyfriend. Battling Enchantress's minions Soon after, the group encounters weird looking creatures. When Rick Flag approaches them, the creatures became hostile and attack. Instead of fighting with the rest of the squad, Boomerang cracks open a can of beer and watched the fight. However one of the creatures attacks him, bringing him into the fight. During the fight, Boomerang's pink unicorn falls on the ground, causing him to pick it up worried. After taking down a few creatures Boomerang and the rest of the squad watched as Deadshot gunned several creatures from atop a car until they were all gone. After the battle Boomerang chastised El Diablo for not helping during the battle. Diablo told him that him he doesn't use his powers anymore and produces a flame from his hands. Boomerang then mocks him by lighting his lighter. Retrieving HVT1 Continuing the fight through the city, the Squad heads into a building their target is residing in. They encounter resistance in numerous Eyes of the Adversary that were formerly soldiers that were accompanying them; as Flag's death meant their own, the Squad was forced to fight with the objective of protecting him. The group is lead to where their target is residing, being told to wait while Flag brings them out of their safe room. To Boomerang's surprise, the person the group is to protect is Waller herself; she has another screen to detonate the bombs to keep the Squad from trying to enact revenge on her. The group is lead to the roof, where they would be extracted by helicopter. However, it turns out the chopper was hijacked by the Joker to rescue Harley Quinn; she promptly boards, as her bomb had been turned off by the kidnapped Dr. Van Criss. Waller contracts Deadshot to kill Harley, but he promptly misses, forcing Waller to call for a missile strike that downs the chopper. They head to ground level to wait for another chopper to pick up Waller, finding Harley survived the crash. Once the chopper arrives, Waller leaves, but is brought back down by Incubus. The Squad finds the crash site, and Deadshot finds files in the chopper and shows the team that Waller is responsible for the entire situation; Flag explains Waller made the unwise move of sending Enchantress to place a bomb to kill Incubus, unaware of their relation. Once Enchantress took control of her host, she began building a machine to ravage the military bases on Earth. Boomerang, promptly disgusted that he and the others are basically a mop up crew heads into a bar for a drink. Drowning sorrows Having drinks, Boomerang listens as Deadshot explains that they were meant to be patsies to take the blame for everything going on; for a brief moment he had hope. El Diablo quips that a killer having hope wasn't something he thought was possible, explaining about his past. To Boomerang's shock, Diablo once had a happy married life with children; however one night, Diablo's anger and powers cost him his family. When Harley told Diablo to own his actions, Boomerang noted that while Harley was attractive, her personality was ugly. Harley retorted they were all ugly on the inside, except Croc, who was ugly on the outside as well; however, Croc laughed that he was beautiful on the inside. Flag enters the bar, destroying the device controlling their neck explosives. Boomerang quickly takes advantage of this and leaves the bar with handfuls of beer. Deciding to go out fighting To be added Personality Harkness is a tough, sarcastic, humorous and somewhat crude individual (labelled a "deranged lunatic" on his psychological profile) who has no qualms with theft (98 counts of burglary), beating (51 counts of aggravated assault), or assassination, going so far as to manipulate Slipknot into trying to escape Amanda Waller (and subsequently getting himself killed), just to test if the implanted nano-bombs were actually real, not wanting to risk his own life. Despite that, however, Harkness isn't completely devoid of empathy, greatly respecting Deadshot's refusal to kill Harley Quinn, sympathizing with Deadshot's inability to save Harley (when she was assumed to have been killed by Waller's forces), being depressed and shocked after learning El Diablo's dark secret (despite previously mocking El Diablo with a cigarette lighter), and even reprimanding Harley for mocking El Diablo about it. Harkness also has a penchant for drinking beer (even taking a sip in the heat of a battle with Enchantress' monstrous Eyes of the Adversary army), and a fetish for pink unicorns (carrying around a stuffed one nicknamed "Pinky" on himself most of the time). Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Physical Condition:' Captain Boomerang, as a highly skilled and experienced robber, is in top physical condition (although not even near to Batman's level), capable of knocking down a Navy SEAL with just a single blow, swiftly recovered from a blow from Killer Croc, was able to take down several of Eyes of the Adversary troops, and having 51 counts of aggravated assault to his name. *'Master Boomerang Thrower:' Captain Boomerang is a master at throwing his bladed and edged trick boomerangs, hence his nickname and weapons of choice. He has displayed exceptional accuracy with his hurled boomerangs as well (swiftly killing his bank robber partner), though he is surpassed in accuracy by Deadshot. *'Expert Combatant:' Captain Boomerang is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on Batman and Katana's level), and thus can cut down multiple people in mere seconds when using the bladed edges of his boomerangs as close-quarter weapons, shown when he overpowered quite a few monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops, though Enchantress herself swiftly defeated him. *'Master Robber:' Captain Boomerang is a prolific and extremely skilled robber and thief, having 98 counts of burglary to his name, and being known for having robbed every bank in Australia at least once, and several more in the United States, only failing the last time because the Flash intercepted him. Hence, Boomerang is serving 3 life sentences in Belle Reve, the longest out of anyone on the Suicide Squad. *'Expert Deceiver:' Captain Boomerang is a highly skilled deceiver, easily tricking Slipknot into attempting to escape (claiming that the implanted nano-bombs are only a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller), thus successfully testing out how real Amanda Waller's nano-bomb threat actually was without having to risk his own life. In addition, he also deceived his bank robber partner, who he swiftly killed with one of his boomerangs. He also attempted to feign innocence in front of Rick Flag, claiming that the Flash had undeservingly apprehended him, but without success. In addition, Boomerang managed to successfully plants discreet boomerangs in every prison within a 100 mile radius of Central City, in order to help him escape if he were to ever be imprisoned there. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities': Captain Boomerang's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Captain Boomerang, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, boomerang hurling accuracy, and his considerable amount of cunning. Hence, he was able to battle with and take down quite a few Eyes of the Adversary troops in rapid succession, but was relatively quickly overpowered and pinned against a wall by the more skilled Katana. Boomerang was also quickly defeated by the extremely powerful metahuman speedster Flash (who used his superhuman momentum to instantly knock Boomerang out) and the gigantic Incubus (who sent Boomerang flying with his superhumanly mighty punches and kicks), only saved from the latter by the timely intervention of El Diablo's flaming avatar. Later on he is relatively quickly overpowered in the final physical battle with Enchantress, due to her having superior strength and combat skill, along with teleportation and telekinesis. *'Nano-bomb': Captain Boomerang, like the other members of the Suicide Squad, was implanted with a Van Criss Laboratories nano-bomb. As a result, he dares not disobey Amanda Waller, unwilling to have the implanted nano-bomb kill him by exploding his head. |-| Equipment= *'Trick boomerangs:' Captain Boomerang's primary weapons, with each of them a steel-made curved blade, sharpened on both sides. When thrown, his boomerangs spins about an axis that is perpendicular to their flight direction, and are designed to return to the thrower. He is a very formidable opponent when armed with his trick boomerangs, using them both as ranged and close-quarters weapons. **'Scanning boomerang:' Captain Boomerang utilized a boomerang with a video camera in order to help the Squad get a better look at Incubus before attacking. **'Explosive boomerang:' Captain Boomerang used an explosive boomerang while fighting Incubus however, the mighty metahuman opponent was far too powerful to be effected by the weapon. *'Pinky:' Captain Boomerang's beloved stuffed pink unicorn nicknamed Pinky, which he frequently carries around with him, due to it being his fetish. Relationships Family *W. W. Wiggins - father *Betty Harkness - mother *Ian Harkness - stepfather Allies *United States Air Force **Edwards † *Suicide Squad - teammates **Rick Flag - leader **Deadshot - teammate and co leader **Killer Croc - teammate **El Diablo † - friend and savior **Slipknot † - teammate and indirect victim **Katana - teammate, crush, savior *Harley Quinn - former teammate Enemies *Flash - apprehender *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - boss and manipulator *Enchantress † - enemy and target **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † *Joker's gang **Joker - attempted killer **Jonny Frost † *Belle Reve **Captain Griggs *Van Criss Laboratories **Dr. Van Criss † - nano-bomb implanter Gallery Promotional images Captain Boomerang comic character poster.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-boomerang.jpg Suicide Squad character portrait - Captain Boomerang.png Captain Boomerang promotional still.jpg Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Captain Boomerang.jpg Suicide Squad character poster - Captain Boomerang.jpg Boomerang.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 013.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 014.jpg Trivia *According to Amanda Waller's files, Harkness once tied an unconscious Flash to a giant rocket boomerang. This is a callback to the comics where Harkness did the same thing. *According to Amanda Waller's files, Captain Boomerang's birthday is September 12, 1985. *Captain Boomerang has been discribed as the "spirit animal" of the Suicide Squad, as he does whatever he pleases when he wants, no matter the situtation. *In the movie, Captain Boomerang is the only member of the Suicide Squad team not given special treatments, due to him betraying the team and attempting to escape, which resulted in Slipknot's death. References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Anti-heroes Category:Articles needing citation Category:Belle Reve Inmates Category:Male Super-Villains